Blood Fall Unto Thee
by KazeKageChaser
Summary: Sorry for redoing the summery! Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen come into Konoha. As their Sensi come to visit will their short lives be shortened? Or will their lovers keep them alive? Rape lemons language angst sinful battles and minor crossovers
1. Blood of thy name

Chapter 1

**Konnichi wa'! This is my first Naruto Fan Fic that I will post. I'm tying to make this a really good and interesting drama/romance with the right amount of love, comedy, high school drama, and suspense as I can! I know that almost all of the characters are OOC Gomenasi. Please forgive me. BTW I own nothing of Naruto other than the outfits, other characters, and the plot. Thank you for your time!!! **

A pink flash struck the front gate of Konohagakure. The motorcycle making a slight humming sound. It's black frame with white cherry blossom petals that swirled into a flame that was outlined with electric blue streaking across the lit street.

A long braid flew behind the person that rode the beautiful bike. The helmet matched the bike and streaked through the street. The rider revved the engine and popped a wheelie. People came out into the street to see what had awoke them in the middle of the night.

"Itachi-sensis' gonna kill me for this..." Mumbled the rider. The rider stood quickly on the bike and removed the helmet shaking out the bangs. 'The rider' was a girl. About eighteen years of age with a clouded bandanna around her forehead. "The names Haruno Sakura!" She yelled. "I'll be a comin' back when Suna and this place combine!" The people came out completely to see the girl who was still standing on the moving bike.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!?" Yelled a real busty woman. "Hokage-sama! This girl is leaving tire marks all over the town!" a woman called. "_MY STREET!?_" The woman asked with a pissed tone. The villagers nodded. "So this _punk _is vandalizing _my fucking street!?_" She asked with an even more pissed voice. The villagers nodded again.

"She yelled her name though Godaime-sama." one called. "And?" She asked. Glaring at the girl that was now in front of her taunting her. "She said her name is Hittichan Haruhi." They stated. "Yo _DUMBASSES!" _Sakura yelled staring to pass them again. "I said it's _Haruno_ _Sakura_" and she sped out the village laughing the entire time. Gloating and fifty thousand bucks awaited her when she got home. "Temari-chan's gonna have ta pay up." She chuckled at the mental picture when she handed the photos to her childhood friends. He bike had a camera in the front head light so she could take pics at the touch of a button.

As Sakura passed the front gate of the Akatuski mansion where she and her friends Temari, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were raised. She sadly sighed when she thought of what they had to do in three days. 'suna merging with Konoha is a bad idea. I can feel it. Demo, Gaara and Kankuro are Tema-chan's siblings and they live in suna so it might not be so bad.' Sakura thought.

She snuck back into the room the girls shared and slapped the photos' down in front of Temari and smirked. "Pay up Tema dear, you owe me a hefty fifty k!" Sakura laughed and Temari pulled out her small desk safe and cracked it open reviling fifty grand. "Here..." She said grumpily. "You should have known better than to challenge Sakura-sama to a risky dare." A blonde said with slight amusement in her chocolate like voice.

"Haha very funny Ino-chan." Temari said and Ino gave her a sarcastic beam. "G-guys, we shouldn't bet anyway. I-if Pein-sensi found us gambling h-he would get m-mad at us." A quiet girl stuttered. "Goody-goody two shoes." Ino murmured. "Hina-chan, you need to stop thinking in such a lame way!" Ino said walking over and sliding past her with her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "H-hai, Ino-chan." the girl said under her breath.

"I'm bored now... Hey TenTen, where do you keep your yaoi fan fics?" Sakura asked looking at a brown haired girl with a bored yet amused look and tone. "You two are such hentais!" Temari said and flopped on her purple bed spread. TenTen and Sakura stuck their tongues out at the dirty blonde's accusation. "Just 'cuz we like yaoi doesn't mean were hentais." TenTen said with a hurt tone in her voice.

"Hentai Hentai Hentai Hentai you are Hentais!!!" Temari sang swinging her fingers around. "TEMARI!!!!" TenTen yelled and drop kicked onto the blondes' bed just as Temari rolled off. "Come get me Ten-chan!!!" Temari said and ran through the door. "Temari! Get your ass back here or I'll drag you back!" TenTen yelled running after the woman. "Gotta catch me hentai!!!" She yelled back rounding the corner.

OOMPH! Temari tumbled to the ground. She looked up rubbing her head. "That hurt hent-" she started but when she noticed who it was by following an outstretched arm. "I-Itachi-sensi! Gomenasi! I-I didn't see you there!" Temari said truly sorry. 'not that common with _her_' Sakura thought slightly amused. "That's okay Kotori." Itachi said smiling slightly at the blondes worry.

"Itachi-sensi!" Sakura called running down the steps. "Kurai taiyou... Hows my chibi student!?" Itachi called. "Genki desu Itachi-sensi. And o genki desu ka?" Sakura replied sweetly. A common act around her favored sensi. "I'm fine Kurai taiyou... You all should be in bed though." Itachi frowned at the five girls.

"Hai Sensi!" Sakura yelled running up the stairs with the other four trailing behind. "Good night sensi!" They yelled. Itachi smiled but then another frown settled on his brows. When he thought they were asleep he walked up the stairs and opened their door.

"Good night koneko." he said looking at TenTen. "Good night kotori." he said drifting his gaze toward Temari who snuggled closer to the deep purple pillow. "Good night koinu." He said looking at Ino. "Hasagashi, sleep well." He smiled as the girl blushed in her sleep. "and sleep with out ties my little kurai taiyou..." and he left closing the door with a small click.

**Hope you peoples liked it!!! ^^ Please R&R and I'm not the type that post cuz people didn't review. Kk?**

Here's the Japanese words in the chapter so you wont get confused. Please tell me if I missed any!! Kk?

Chapter dictionary:

Konnichi wa'- Hello; good afternoon.

Gomenasi- I'm sorry (the polite and sincere way of saying it. ^^)

Konohagakure- literally translated as 'Village hidden in the leafs.'

Sensi- the suffix you use for teachers.

Suna- 1: the short version of Sunagakure literally translated 'Village hidden in the sand' 2: Sand.

Hokage- Literally translated as 'Fire shadow' the leader of Konohagakure.

Godaime- claims Tsunade as the fifth Hokage.

Sama- suffix meaning 'Lady' or 'Lord' Usually used on higher ups and important people. Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari use this on Sakura for she saved them when they were children. (see details chapter 2)

Demo- But

Chan- a suffix used on close people only. It is considered an insult otherwise.

Hai- Yes

Yaoi- I call it Man sex. It's GuyXGuy. Gay people.

Hentai- Pervert.

Kotori- Little bird. Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki call Temari this for her favor of Birds and her wind nature.

Kurai taiyou- Dark sun. The Akatsuki call Sakura this for she enjoys the darkness of the lunar eclipse. (please correct me if I'm wrong on the eclipse!)

Chibi- Small

Koneko- Little cat, Kitten. The Akatsuki call TenTen this for she likes Cats.

Koinu- Little Dog, Puppy. The Akatsuki call Ino this for she likes Dogs.

Hasagashi- shy. The Akatsuki call Hinata this for she is very shy.

Genki desu- Fine thank you.

O genki desu ka- How are you?

*Just so you know Hittichan Haruhi is a pairing from Ouran High School Host Club! HikaKaoHaru 4 Eva!! ^/_\^


	2. Blood drops on roses

Chapter 2 Blood Drops on Roses

**OK, the second chapter is finished. I hope you guys like it. Beware the death scenes and flashbacks/ dreams of flashbacks. Sorry but their important kk? Also a whole lot of cursing so yeah. BTW I own literally _nothing _of NARUTO so yeah have fun!**

**DREAM**

_A pink haired girl huddled in the snow. A blue haired girl, light blonde, dirty blonde and a brunette crowded close to the pink haired one. "Take my hand children." A evil voice said. The dirty blonde as the eldest of the girls looked up and slapped away the hand. "Murderer!" She yelled. "You'll pay for that little girl." The man hissed but kept an amused look to him._

_He grabbed the pink haired girl and she looked at the hand evilly and then back up at the face of the man. He has snake like eyes and hissed like one. "Get your germ infested hand off of me." She whispered. And light shot from her arm. The snake man took a step back. "W-What _are_ you!?" he asked. SHINK! And the head of the man sliced clean off his shoulders. _

_"Take my hand." a blackly pierced face said. The girls sobbed at the new 'threat' A large brick hit the man in the back of the head. "Stop scaring little children Pein-kun." a bright blue haired woman said. "This wont hurt a bit." She said as she leaned forward. The pink haired girl passed out from exhaustion and the other fell sound asleep._

**END DREAM**

The girls awoke with a start. "T-the dream was st-strong last night." Hinata whispered. "Every time we have to do something life changing we're reminded of that night. And how you saved us Sakura-sama." Ino said with a huff. "We are all thankful for you Sakura-sama... Thank you." Temari said. "Don't thank me... It happened years ago. My clan was an assassin clan. No big deal." Sakura said with a slight blush. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in we're descent." TenTen said to the door. "Pein-sama says get ready. You leave in an hour." A red head said. "Hai Sasori-sensi!" Sakura said. He smiled and walked out. "Don't for get to say good bye before you leave girls." And he left.

After getting dressed in their new attire the girls ran down stairs. Sakura's long ankle length braid flew behind her and she was in a Black shirt with a fishnet over shirt with a leather riding jacket. Her skirt was riding her ass and her fishnet stockings came up to her upper thighs with knee length black boots. Her Akatsuki headband behind her bangs. Ino jumped off the tenth step in her blue jeans and black belly shirt and her ass length hair put neatly in a high pony tail with one bang flowing down. She had her black leather riding jacket in one hand and her headband around her waist. Hinata's long hair was shiny and let down with two strips lining her face. She had on a simple black leather dress that went to her knees and met up with her boots. Temari had her trademark quadruple pony tail with her band stitched into the jacket. Her choker halter had spikes around the choker. It came down to the brim of her stomach. Her leather mini skirt was longer than Sakura's but it was still short. TenTen had a goth lolli maids outfit with her riding jacked around her skirt.

"Your going to ride in _that_ TenTen?" Ino scoffed. "Uh, _duh_ I'm a fashion follower of Goth lolli. So of _course_ I'm going to ride in this." She said and looked around. They all said good bye to the following people in the following order:

PEIN

ITACHI

KONAN

SASORI

DEIDARA

HIDAN

KAZUKU

KISAME

TOBI

ZETSU

They left the house leaving many of the Akatsuki sad or crying*coughtobicough* They mounted their bikes and rode.

They parked their bikes in a school lot and chained them up tight. "Mam' your gonna have yo come with me. Your Haruno Sakura correct?" A bearded man said and almost touched Sakura. "Shit!" Temari yelled as she pulled out a small hand fan "Ninja art! Wind prison!" She waved the fan once and a wind currant came and caught the man and pinned him to a wall just as he gripped Sakura. "Asuma!" a silver haired boy yelled. A gray flash passed Temari and put a dent into the wall behind Asuma. He looked up the arm and passed the brass knuckles to see a particularly ticked TenTen.

"Don't touch Sakura-sama if you want to live... We saved you this time but never again shall we do such a thing." she hissed. "Come with me mam'." the silver haired boy said clamping onto Sakura's arm. "Unhand me _now _or I _will _have you for _lunch_." Sakura whispered in a harsh almost evil tone. "No! We need to talk to the Godaime _now_." He said tightening his grip. Sakura grabbed his wrist that was attached to hers. "Your going to be _tasty _boy." She hissed sharply.

"Kabuto no!" Asuma yelled. But chakra swirled around them. The girls all took a collective step back. "W-what are you doing!?" Asuma asked the girls freaked out. "We don't want to get blood all over our _new_ outfits." Temari said. Asuma's eyes went wide. "W-what!?" Hinata looked at Temari. "Actually she eats their chakra and rips them to shreds so it has an appearance of eating." She stated matter-of-fact like. "Still it's gross." Temari said. "She's a borderline germaphobe." Ino said flatly.

The chakra grew stronger as she became more angry. It swirled around Kabuto and it ripped him apart pulling a scar (full metal alchemist episode 14!) exploding his brain and flowing his chakra into herself. Nothing was left other than blood. "Th-thats _nothing _like I've ever seen." Asuma whispered. Temari huffed as a blonde boy ran up. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. "Officer Asuma!" he called. "N-naruto." Asuma stuttered still dazed.

"Tsunade-baabaa asked me to show these new girls around. Haven't seen them have you?" he asked rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed. "We're the girls Naruto-san." Ino said. "Oh great! Um," he started and looked around. "DAMN IT! Where the hell'd he go!?" Naruto shouted ticked. "That Gaara! I'm going to rip him apart!" Naruto continued. "PST. Hey Ino? I think Hina-chan has the hots for Naruto-san." Temari whispered. "Hhn." Ino said and looked at their friend. "Yeah, Look at her blushing brighter than usual." Ino said nodding with her arms crossed.

"Calm down Uzumaki. I'm here." A tall red head said walking up. "Where the hell'd you go!?" Naruto asked his arms crossed. "Lets just say there's a pile of fan girls on their way to the hospital." Gaara sighed. "I FOUND HIM! THE SEX GOD GAARA!" a girl with a 'I heart Gaara' shirt on waved to another group. "SHUT UP SLUTS!" Gaara said in a harsh voice using sand coffin. "Oh, so the _sex god_ doesn't like his nickname." Naruto teased. "Shut it Naruto." Gaara mumbled. "Ai cho..." Sakura said coming up to Gaara smelling him. "Oi, oi, oi! Stop that I bite." Gaara hissed. "Shakaku..." Sakura said sleepily. "Hm?" the red head said shocked. "Your.. the Ichibi... The shakaku... Sabaku... No... Gaara..." Sakura said and gripped Gaara's shirt. "What the hell!? Get offa me!" Gaara said. "Sakura-sama wont let go until she wakes up .She'll wake up soon though don't worry." TenTen said with a sly smile.

"How about that tour?" Ino said sweetly. "H-hai... Come on." he whispered something to Gaara that sounded strangely like 'lucky ass' and walked toward a white three story building.

"Tsunade-baabaa?" Naruto said walking into a large circular room. "Schedule... Here... Go!" the blonde said and rushed them out of her office. "Hehe... Sakura-sama told us about an old lady she taunted when she streaked through Konoha." TenTen snickered. "So this is the girl who left the marks all around town?" A dog smelling boy asked. "Yo Kiba, and I guess so." Naruto said. "So Neji and I were heading towards gym. You guys coming or are yall ditching?" He asked jabbing a thumb at a boy in a SLIPKNOT shirt.

"We're coming tell Lee to save us a spot OK?" Gaara said holding Sakura bridal style. "OK _sex god._" Kiba teased which earned him an icy glare. Kiba yipped and bounded towards the gym with Neji in tail. "Well, well, what a collection of young women you have Sabaku." An icy voice said. "Especially you gorgeous." He said looking at Ino who slapped him. "You better back up or that pretty face of yours is gonna end up on de floor teme." She said and spat at his shoes.

"Well bitch your going to have to pay for that." He chuckled. "Leave them alone Sasuke." Naruto said. "I got this baka." Ino said. "And how you gonna make me? Huh?" Ino said getting in his face. "Not so good to have someone in your face huh bastard?" She growled and Sasuke tried to kiss her. SMACK! And Sasuke fell to the floor unconscious. "Don't _ever _try to kiss me again. Or I _will_ kill your sorry ass." And with that she spun looking at the others. "Shall we go?" She asked innocently as if nothing happened and it was normal.

-----------------

P.E. Went by fast and Sakura was still asleep and hanging onto Gaara. "She going to wake up anytime soon?" Naruto whispered walking to the next class."No and Literature's next." Temari said looking at Kankuro. "Were they like like us to write poems..." Naruto said with a sigh. "I'm your sister you know Kankuro. The least you can do is say hello." Temari said. "Your not my nii-san.." Kankuro whispered. "My sister" he started, "Died eleven years ago along with okaa-san" Temari said with him. "I would say you were my nii-san... If you can tell me our otou-sans name... No one knows that... Other than his _kids_." Kankuro said looking at Temari who was smirking. She whispered a name in her brothers ear. And guess what happened next...? Their father walked around the corner. And glared daggers at Gaara who was still holding Sakura. "Shit" He whispered and looked at the Kazekage.

**WOW! I told you suspense and comedy! What will the Kazekage say to his youngest son holding a girl? Just wait and see! R&R please! JA NE!!!**

**Some words you might not know in this chapter so you wont get confuddled!**

Goth lolli- it's a fashion style in japan. I personally love it! ^^

Baabaa- a suffix given to old ladys meaning old hag

San- a suffix given to people as mr. or mrs. or miss. Usually used formally to people they don't know well enough to call 'kun' or 'chan'

Ai cho- love (a different way to say it Gaara himself says it in the episode where he's talking to Yashamaru about love and healing a broken heart.

Oi- hey

Shakaku- the living sand spirit that resides inside of Gaara

Ichibi- one tailed beast (shakaku)

Sabaku no Gaara- Gaara of the Desert in the English anime they use Gaara of the sand or Suna no Gaara.

Teme- Bastard

Nii-san- sister

Okaa-san- mother, mom.

Otou-san- father, dad

Kazekage- 'wind shadow' leader of Sunagakure and now the co-leader of Konohagakure for they merged in this fan fic. ^^

Ja ne- later, see you later


	3. Blood on thy skin

Chapter 3 Blood on thy skin

**Yo peoples! OK so last chapter Temari proved to be Kankuro and Gaara's sister and their father is there! And he doesn't look too happy that Gaara is holding Sakura plus Sasuke is in the schools hospital wing BTW. Lets see what happens! Oh and I own nothing of Naruto. I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. (I wish! ^^) RAPE WARNING! ENJOY!**

Sasuke was sitting up on a hospital bed glaring at Kin as she sat in a corner. "Close the door." he ordered. "H-hai Sasuke-sama..." She whispered. "Lock it too." He said harshly. "H-h-hai Sasuke-sama." Kin stuttered. "Now come here." He said pulling out a pocket knife and switching out the blade. "N-nani!?" Kin said hesitating. "Come here bitch." He hissed. "H-hai Sasuke-sama." She whispered. He reached behind him to his bag as she made her way to him.

He pulled out hand cuffs he jacked from this father. He slapped them on her wrists and hooked the to the bed post. "Now, your going to scream for me babe." he whispered and he slashed her clothes off until she was completely nude and exposed. He had her on her knees he slashed her chest open and nicked her nipples and she cried in pain. "S-sasuke-sama! P-please! N-no!" Kin pleaded gasping from the pain. "No, your going to enjoy or be raped babe. And as _tight _as you are... Your going to be _raped_." He said inserting fingers into her tight entrance. She screamed as he pumped all five finger in and out of her rubbing her virginal walls.

"I need this Kin... And your going to give it to me..." Sasuke whispered and positioned his throbbing penis at her hole. He roughly pushed in and she screamed louder than any of his before rapes. "Pl-please st-top Sasuke-s-sama!" Kin cried tears streaming down her face. He was pounding into her so fast the friction was going to kill Kin. He slashed at her back when she stopped screaming. Blood rolled over her body and it drove Sasuke wild. He released into her and she screamed.

Sasuke was panting but not as much as Kin who was crying like someone had killed her most close family member or pet. Sasuke sighed at the fact she wasn't passed out. He blew gently on her ass hole and thrusted into her ass and she screamed louder than before sending new waves of defiant pain through her body. He pounded into her and inserted fingers into her Virgina pumping as fast as he was pounding. She screamed as he released again and she passed out.

Satisfied with his work he did up his pants again and carved his rape symbol into her back so she wouldn't forget. "You truly are my number one fan eh Kin _dear_?" Sasuke said sadistically. And chuckled. And he left her there going out to look for his new bitch Ino.

------------------------

"What do you want Otou-san?" Kankuro asked. "Nothing uselessness." The Kazekage growled looking at Gaara or more accurately Sakura who nuzzled Gaara in her sleep. The Kazekage stomped over to Gaara. For some reason he was pissed beyond belief. "Who the hell is _this slut_?" He hissed. Gaara snapped his eyes from Sakura to his father. "You ever call Sakura that again you'll die." Gaara said calmly he was obviously more pissed than his father.

SLAP! "Don't you _ever _threaten me teme!" the Kazekage said. Gaara's head was off to one side a little. A crowd circled around the group swallowing the girls and the other boys. "Hm... Gaara-kun..." Sakura stirred and nuzzled Gaara again and he smiled a little. A red mark was on his face. "Drop the slut Gaara." The older man said. Gaara's eyes grew cold and evil. "Never call her that again. I swear I will kill you Tou-san." Gaara said harshly.

"Gaara-kun..."Sakura said and her eyes snapped open. She saw the mark on his face. She looked at his eyes and they captured her. When she broke away from his eyes she looked at the man before her and Gaara. "Put me down Panda-chan..." She whispered. Gaara blushed at her nickname for him. 'She just met me and she has an attraction to me and I to her...' Gaara thought putting her down. "Sakura-sama is attracted to Gaara, I wonder what she'll do to he Kazekage when she puts two and two together." Ino said to Temari who nodded.

"Are you the one whom did this to _my _Panda-chan?" She asked coldly to the older person before her. "Yes, I am slut." He said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at the man. "Never call me that teme... Or you'll get fucked up." Sakura said evilly. "Oh yeah? I'm the Kazekage and your just a _slut_ what the _hell _can you do to _me_!?" The Kazekage said with a deep frown. Wind gusted around Sakura and the Kazekage. "I'm _not _a slut teme. And I told you to _never _call me such a thing again..." Sakura glared into the mans eyes. Her hair turned a shocking silver color and her eyes turned black.

The Kazekage's head blew and blood coated the crowd. Tsunade pushed through the crowd and glared at the mess. "He started it..." Sakura said pointing at the crumpled heap that was Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's father. "Uh huh... Oh well... He was annoying." Tsunade said and went back to her office and sent Genma to clean up the mess.

-----------------

So... Literature class anyone?" Naruto said and the others sweat dropped. They came up to the room and Sakura clung to Gaara. "Why are you hanging on me Sakura?" He asked. "These people are _unclean _they smell like Mizuki..." Sakura said. "Mizuki?" Naruto asked. He met him and Naruto's the one that sent him to jail. "He... He's a bad man... I don't like him... He hurt me..." Sakura said and started crying. "Mizuki was in the same cell as her when she went to jail for public intoxication." Temari explained. "Ah... So I'm guessing he was a hentai?" Gaara said.

"H-hai... But worse..." Ino said and whispered something in Gaara's ear. Gaara's eyes went wide and looked at Sakura. He held her close. "I'm not like Mizuki. I wont do that to you." Gaara whispered. "I can tell Panda-chan..." Sakura said. Gaara shot a glance at every one else that said the same thing. 'rape' and their eyes went wide other than the girls. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, Tauya, Choji, Lee, and Sai all nodded and promised they weren't like Mizuki. (the other people that weren't mentioned easier ex. Shikamaru were in Literature and introduced just moments before. ^^)

Sakura sighed in relief. Then the teacher came in. Iruka looked around the class. "Konnichi wa class." He said. "To day we're going to write a poem of your choosing. But so some of you don't get caught up, Um... Temari? Would you read _Blank Beauty_ to the class? It's on page 115 in your book. Temari sighed. "No need for the book Sensi..." She said blankly.

Beautiful blank pages

kiss our imaginations

with backwards

that demand precision.

Our black letters cross

on tightrope lines,

curving

without wavering

across deep, invisible currents.

These beautiful blank pages

are promises of our

reflections.

Our gentlest strokes

of darkness upon light.

Temari sat back down and winked at Shikamaru who blushed. She had no idea why but she was attracted to him and him her. Which is why he was sporting a nice sized tent. After ten minuets of writing and people awing over Temari and her memory. Sakura had a poem that wasn't good but it'll do. Sakura gazed out the window looking at the apartment complex next to the schools west side. "Haruno-san?" Iruka said and Sakura looked at him. "Would you mind and read us your poem?" He said with a smile.

The color in Sakura's face drained and she turned completely white. She shook her head no. "Why not?" He asked. "You smell like Mizuki..." She whispered. "Sakura he's nothing like Mizuki." Gaara said in her ear. "Can you come with me Panda-chan?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice. "She'll get more confident when she gets used to the males here." Temari said. "I'll come with you Koishii." Gaara purred in her ear. They both got up and stood in front of the class. Sakura sucked in a breath and looked at Gaara who looked calmly at her.

"Blood fall unto thee is what it's called..." She started.

Blood fall unto thee

as thy loves hand in thine

and clouds swirl in the red sky

Blood flow-eth over thy shoulders

as thy holds thy love in thy arms

and clouds encircle thy blackened world

Blood spill over thy dawn break-est

as thy hands thy heart to thy love

and clouds clear-est over thy head

Blood that flowed over thy

as thy and thy love; love in the rain

and thy clouded heart overflow-ith with joy.

Sakura closed her eyes to prepare for the laughter. Instead she heard a sniffle. She looked at Iruka to see him quietly weeping at her words. "Love and death..." He whispered. "Hai sensi." Sakura said with a confused look. "Beautiful Sakura." Gaara whispered and smiled a little. Sakura blushed and gripped onto Gaara once again and they made their way to their seats.

-----------------

after science, art, lunch, history, math, health, Spanish, and study hall they left school to crash at Gaara's place to let Temari settle and find out where to go next. "so I'll be hanging out at some orphanage around here and you all are going to your surviving families?" Sakura asked. "No, your going to stay here in Gaara's room and he'll take the couch in there and we all save up for a home of our own." Temari said pointing at Gaara. "But Hinata-sama is an heiress Temari. I left the Hyuuga clan to ensure that." Neji said now stripped of a shirt which made TenTen blush.

"We checked into that Neji and they refuse to have a girl as the heir of the Hyuuga clan." TenTen said flatly. "H-hai... Neji-nee-san they don't want m-me..." Hinata said and leaned onto Naruto.

"We have to tell them..." A shadowy figure said to a taller one. "But Itachi... They're too innocent to be involved in war." The other figure said. "They're not innocent... Just young." Itachi said. "Demo... We'll see what Pein-sama says... OK?" And they left in a cloud of smoke.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK KK?! OH WHATTHINGS I HAVE IN PLAN FOR THESE POOR PEOPLE! MUHUWAHAHAHA! OH UM HEHE R&R PLEASE!** **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ****SASUKE ****LOVERS AND KIN COSPLAYERS!**** GOMENASI! JA NE!**

Japanese words so you wont be confuddled.

Koishii- darling

Nee-san- brother Hinata uses it with Neji as cousin.


	4. Blood trickle onto thy broken heart

Chapter 4 Blood trickle onto thy broken heart

**OK so now there's some complex thing that needs to be explained in this one chapter... ****Gomenasi. But this is a very good chapter or so I think but of course More Rape and this time someone people give a shit about dies not just a one episode small fish like the Kazekage and Kabuto and Orochimaru. Enjoy!!!**

"The girls have a right to know!" Itachi said. "I understand where your coming from Itachi... But we can't let the 'problem' get in the way of your point." Pein said looking sternly at the raven haired man. "Konan!" Itachi yelled looking pleadingly at the blue haired beauty beside Pein. "There's nothing I can do... Pein-dana is right and you know it." She replied calmly. "I understand your attachment to the girls Itachi... Konan and I have conflict with this... I know we _need_ to tell the girls _but_..." Pein said pausing. "Pein-sama..." Itachi said but was cut off by Peins' finger in the air. "Unless the war is explained to the girls and they are drafted they aren**'**t to know understood?" Pein said and leaned back in his chair. "Understood Pain-sama." Itachi said and exited the room. "And?" Sasori said when he came out. "No go Sasori." he huffed and relayed the conversion to the red headed puppeteer who nodded and grunted every now and then. "So... We're leaving the fate of our students in the enemy's hands?" Deidara said looking at the others. "Yeah. Now we wait." Tobi said rather mature like considering his child like stature. "We wait..." He whispered again.

------------------------------

"GAARA!!! Earth to Gaara!" Temari said waving her hand in front of the teens face. "Hn..." he said snapping out of his daze. "It's your turn foolish otoro! Truth or Dare?" Temari said. "Dare..." He mumbled wondering how they dragged him into a game of truth or dare. "I dare you.... To, make-out Sakura-sama in front of us all!" She said and every one burst out laughing other than Sakura and Gaara. "W-What! That's no fair Tema-chan!" Sakura said blushing. She looked at Gaara who was also blushing a deep red.

"You have to do it! Or I get my forty-five grand back Sakura-sama!" Temari said.( She often loses bets with Sakura ^^) "Gawd... I guess I have to then... I already spent it all." Sakura said and scooted over to Gaara. "What!? You won that money three days ago! What the hell'd you buy!?" TenTen said dumbfounded. "Um, well... er... A lot of stuff." Sakura said blushing deeper.

"What ever. But now you must go through with the dare Gaara." Temari said and the guys all laughed. Shikamaru had no shirt, Temari had Shikamaru's shirt on her lap and she didn't have pants and her hair was in one long messy braid for Naruto dared Kiba to braid it.. Neji and TenTen and been tied together and TenTen had needed to go to the bathroom so now Neji was blushing a deep red. Shino and Sai had been locked in a closet together for the rest of the game. Kiba was massaging Ino's shoulders and she was topless. Taiyuya was in Kankuro's lap she had no shirt, no bra, and a deep blush covering herself. A vibration came from the floor.

"Shit." Sakura said. It was her new foster parents. "It's Zenaku, he and Yami want me home." Sakura said and looked at Gaara and then at the others. "You get out this time but never again kk Sakura-sama?" Ino said. "Yeah yeah." Sakura said walking out of the room. "Tema-chan..." Sakura said stopping right outside the doorway. "Hm?" was her only reply. "Can you walk me home? I-I'm not used to this place yet... And..." She said and Temari nodded waving to the other.

Sakura had been adopted by the Onni's. They were OK for a while but by the fourth hour they started hitting her every time they thought possible and lately they had locked her in the basement and beat her until she passed out or begged them to stop.

She knocked and Onni Yami opened the door. "Truth and dare extreme. Onni-san, Don't worry." Yami smiled and let the blonde teen come in. She placed her childhood friend on the over stuffed couch and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her Sabaku-san." Zenaku said with a smile. Once the youth was gone and at her own home the Onni's looked at the girl they had adopted. "Wake up you whore!" Yami said and slapped Sakura's face. Sakura awoke with a start. Zenaku slapped chakra draining bracelets on her and Yami went to get a key from the door way and a blow torch from under the kitchen sink..

Sakura knew what was going to happen but something was off. Something was worse. In the three weeks four days eight hours fifty one minuets and fourteen seconds she's been living with them they've abused her. But never had they used chakra draining cuffs. Something was wrong. The duo drug Sakura down the stairs and into the basement. They chained her to the back wall. Sakura's eyes were wide. Yami handed a silver switch blade to her husband who accepted it and slashed and beat at Sakura until she was covered in bad cuts and major bruises. Her clothes had been cut to ribbons and she mentally begged Gaara to save her. No not him. She didn't care who came. She pulled her legs up to cover herself.

"Your a little slut you know that bitch?" Zenaku hissed in her ear his erection out and aimed at her entrance. Sakura screamed out in pain as Zenaku pounded into her raping her. He thought she would beg. But Sakura was tough and never begged. She was too evolved as she put it to beg or cry. Three hours of Her being slashed at and pounded into in all three holes she was sore and in severe pain. Yami had taken an blow torch after her back and she carved the kanji for slut into the already burning skin. Sakura screamed out in pain and she struggled against her restraints, but never once did she cry. Her sensis would not be proud if she did. She could take the most painful toucher without even tearing up.

----------

Gaara lay on his bed thinking about her after the gang left and they had sent him to his room with the last dare of the night. _'Sakura'_. He felt something was off. Like she was in danger. Although he didn't really care. Did he?

_**'You have the hots for her'**_his inner demon said with a smirk.

_'No I don't get out of my head.' _he said back closing his eyes but opening them again as he saw the shakaku's face.

_**'Hehe. You can't stop thinking about her.'**_the tankuni demon said and hissed a laugh.

_'Shut up demon and leave me be.' _he hissed and scowled. After that the shakaku coiled up and left him be. "Somethings wrong..." he whispered.

----------------

Another hour passed and another and another until seven hours total had passed of her being raped and torcherd. She was bleeding and she had many bruises and lacerations and she was sure she had a contusion. Things were broken. She couldn't move her left arm. The one she wrote with nor could she mover her legs. Her toes numb. "We're trying to help you Sakura. We want you to grow strong and independent. OK?" Yami said and left.

--------------------------------

Sakura was gone for a week. Exactly a week. Temari had been worried and so had the others. Minus Gaara. Or maybe he did but he just didn't voice or show it. He had a knack such things. "Did you check her home?" Ino asked holding her boyfriends arm. "Yeah. Yami Says she's sick. I'm not sure though. I hope she's better before The sensis come for their visit. Their risking their lives for this." Temari said sighing. "Y-yeah..." Hinata said nodding. "Sakura... Where the hell are you?" TenTen said flopping down on the mattress on the floor that passed for Temari's bed.

Sakura groaned out of pain. Malnutrition was evident. Her arms ached from blood flow loss and her naked body was cold. She one eyed sloppy look around the basement reviled that she had not been checked on for quite some time. 'Gaara...' She moaned in her mind. 'No... Not him... Never him...' She'd rather beg Sasgay to save her. _'__**Admit it girl your love struck!' **_ her inner self exclaimed. _'Shut it fucker.' _Sakura growled weakly at the inner self. The black girl with white outlines huffed. 'Your **SO**_** mean to me!' **_

------------------------

"I wonder..." TenTen whispered. "Hn?" Temari said quietly. "Sakura _never _goes a week without shopping..." TenTen said thoughtfully. "I know that Ten- Oh SHIT! You don't-" Temari said but Ino cut her off. "No. talk. run. NOW!" She yelled grabbing the guys. "But my stilettos!" TenTen yelled. "Take them off then!" Ino yelled angrily.

"Where the hell are you crazy women taking us!?" The boys asked. Or more specifically Shikamaru running down the street. The girls told them their suspicions and their reasoning, "Just cuz' she hasn't shopped in a week!?" Kiba yelled angrily. "Uh huh" Hinata whispered a bit winded from running. They reached the Onni home. Or more like mansion. Anyway Gaara was already there after running ahead them. The gang looked at the red-head teen who knocked at the door. Yami opened it and she had a shocked and confused look. "We're here for Sakura! There's like a _huge_ sale at the mall!" Ino said happily. (She had taken several years in drama.) Yami smiled. Sakura had been moving around for a hour now. She looked good now. The pain didn't worry her any more.

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind Yami. "Sakura-sama!!!" Temari said. "We've missed you soooo much!" TenTen said happily. "We thought something terrible happened to you!" Naruto said worried. "Nope I'm fine." Sakura said. "Yami I'm going shopping. I haven't been shopping in a week now!" Sakura said and darted out the door.

"Have- fun..." Yami said a bit weird sounding. "We'll take care of her Onni-san." Gaara mumbled. She nodded slowly. The teens left hopping on the bikes across the way and speeding on down after the 'slut'. "Well Zenaku? What do you think about that red-head?" Yami said looking at the tall muscular man she knew as her husband. "He likes her. You can tell. Keep an eye on them Yami. He can see abuse." He whispered in a deep growling voice. "Abuse? We're helping the poor child." Yami giggled and hugged her husband around the waist. "Yes. Helping her." He said and patted his wife.

----------------------------------

Sakura had a fire on her back and she could hardly move. Running was going against all of her body's warnings. Soon she was stopped by a sleek black bike with blood drops printed on the sides and a kanji to match Gaara's on it. "Get on." He ordered and she obliged. "You shouldn't be running with our pain." He said and it shocked Sakura. "W-what are you talking about you silly panda?" She asked and gripped his waist tighter as he sped up. "I can tell your in a whole lot of pain. Your stiff." He said over the bike. "And how would you know that?" She yelled after him. He abruptly stopped and she held on for dear life.

He dragged her into the Forrest he had stopped at. "Gaara where the hell are you-" She said and they came out into a clearing over purple mountains. She looked across them and there was a green Forrest with one tall Sakura tree in the middle clearly out growing them all. Out behind that was a small delta with a beach on the other side that seemed to call out to her. He turned to her with jade eyes. "Um, Gaara aren't we supposed to go to the mall?" Sakura asked uncomfortable under his gaze. "Screw the mall. We can go later. Would you like to walk with me? There's a spot on the other side of the delta that is the perfect sunset place." He said shrugging.

"S-sure." She said. "SAKURA-SAMA!?" A loud voice came. "Shit." Gaara swore under his breath. "We'll come back later OK Panda-chan?" She said with cute eyes. "Y-yeah." he stuttered and with that they exited the clearing to run into Ino. "Sakura-sama!" She said excitedly. Ino started to pull her but Sakura voiced her protests. "Ino pig! Let me go!" She called and roughly grabbed onto Gaara's hand. He blushed only slightly as the two girls pulled their cargo out of the green wonderland.

-------------------------

Gaara had never been so bored yet content in his life. Shopping was dull. All the girls did was go in and out of rooms changing into clothes and sqeeling over them. He now had so many bags and boxes to carry he couldn't see over them nor could he feel his arms anymore. He looked over and saw that the others had the same problem. "Try this one Sakura-sama!" TenTen sqeeled and threw a shirt and jeans in her face. It was cute black with green stripes and a neon pink skull in the middle. It was baggy and would hang over her pockets. The jeans had chains and rips all over them. "Awesomeness!" Sakura said walking into the changing room. "Oh and Sakura-sama?" Temari said grabbing Hinata and the girls and dragging them into the changing room that Sakura was in with a bunch of boots.

"Sakura-sama which on-" Temari started but stared at Sakura's now bare back (plus a bra! ^^). The kanji for slut clearly there(Yes there is more than one kanji in the word slut. for at least what my translator says). "Sakura-sama! What the hell happened!?" Temari roared and shoved her out into the guys view as well. The boys dropped their bags and boxes. Gaara felt anger flow into him as he looked at Sakura. She had bruises and cuts and burns and... and the... The kanji for slut on her back...

"Sakura-sama what the hell happened!?" Temari repeated. Sakura looked wide eyed. "T-Temari..." She whispered. "Tell me Sakura-sama!" Temari demanded. "N-nothing." Sakura lied unconvincingly. Temari let out a small sigh. She mouthed to Gaara 'fix it NOW' and with that she herded the others out. Sakura ran back into the dressing room. Gaara followed. "Sakura." He whispered. He fingered the scars gingerly. "Sakura. Tell me..." He started and pulled the small pinkette close to him in a hug careful of her cars and bruises.

Sakura sobbed into his chest. "I will never hurt you. I could never hurt you." He said and he calmly stroked her hair. "Shhh. Quiet now little one." He cooed her and she nuzzled him. "Can we go to that place now?" She whispered shivering. And he realized she still didn't have a shirt on. He nodded. They paid for the clothes and the others were careful with her. She wouldn't let Gaara carry anything for he had to hold onto her as she said. She decided to wear that outfit that Temari had pushed onto her before the discovery. She said good bye to the gang and she and Gaara sped off. "Will she be OK?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah... Gaara'll protect her." Ino said. And they rode off in the opposite direction.

--------------------------

Sakura held on for a good thirty minuets before they reached the clearing once again. But this time Gaara rode through the Forrest. He hopped off and helped Sakura off. They walked down to the edge or the cliff. "What now?" Sakura asked looking down. Gaara smirked. "Now we try to make it to the other side of the delta before the sun sets. I suggest we run." He said with a confident gleam. Behind a tree not too far from the two teens stood a red head man and a raven haired man. "Well Itachi... Looks like Kurai taiyou found a mate." The red head chuckled earning a glare from Itachi. "Shut up Sasori." He said flatly looking around the tree. He saw it. Sakura was standing by that _male_ and she was looking straight at Itachi and Sasori (or more like the tree) and smirked with a 'I know your there' look.

"OK Gaara-_kun_." She purred despite the pain and leaned into his ear standing on her tip-toes. "But you have to give me a piggy back ride there." And he blushed lightly. "Fine by me _Koishii_." He whispered and she shivered.

----------------------

After twenty-five minuets forty-three seconds and five milliseconds of Gaara running with Sakura on his back they came across the delta. Taking off their shoes they sat in the sand. Sakura sat behind Gaara twirling his hair. It was surprisingly soft despite it's rough messy appearance looking at the gorgeous sun set that made Sakura gasp. Gaara smirked and watched as Sakura blossoms floated through the air from the pink tree that made the center piece of the green paradise across the delta.

"So, Sakura how do you like it?" Gaara said looking at the pinkette. Stars slowly dotted the night sky as the sun set settled. "Like it? I love it Panda-chan!" She giggled. Gaara felt good. Someone enjoyed his sun set. The one that he looked at every night for eleven years. He stood and he started walking closer to the shore line. "Gaara! Where are you going!?" Sakura yelled. Itachi looked behind his new tree. And Yami (dun dun dun!) looked at them from behind her tree. Sakura caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. He turned to her with passion in his jade eyes. "G-Gaara..." Sakura said dreamily. "Sakura-_chan_." He purred. She shivered as she was pushed against his chest and the rumble of his purr vibrated into her body.

"Panda-chan..." She whispered looking into his eyes. She felt soft lips on hers. Thoughts rippled through her mind. Emotions came into her. Flashes of the first night she had in the same cell as Mizuki. _A tall white haired man stood over her chained form. She was deemed dangerous and was confined to the wall twenty four/seven. He smirked as he leaned down to her and roughly crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She bit down hard not finding this pleasurable. He hissed ad spat at her the blood admitting from his tongue._ Sakura pulled away from the towering teen. "I-I'm sorry Gaara-kun..." She whispered tears streaming down her face. He frowned with worry and he pulled her closer to him. "Koishii... Do you trust me?" He asked holding her. "Y-yes." She answered. "Do you trust that I'm nothing like that _monster_?" He asked tightening his grip careful of her pained back.

She whined and nodded in his chest. He tilted her head up and she looked him in his eyes. He had deep love in his eyes and she got lost. He pressed softly on her lips again but this time as more thoughts and memories came to her she blocked them out. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer deepening the passionate kiss. When they broke for air they sat on the sand and she snuggled him. She was strong... Tough... And she could easily suppress the emotional and physical pain from the rapes and beatings and torchure she has upheld. Gaara felt her tense in front of him.

She looked up at him and Itachi watched as they kissed again. "I trust this one Sasori." He whispered. The red-head nodded. "My brother is well equipped to take care of her." He said. Itachi looked at him and nodded. He was well aware that Sasori was the eldest Sabaku. "Should we tell them when we come around to the girls this weekend?" Itachi asked. Sasori nodded. It was also no question that he and Temari were close. But she had no idea that her beloved sensi was her brother. No Idea... But no reaction was guessed. They left and Yami stood wide eyes form her own tree. Her shock settled as she grew angry. Sakura was soon sleeping in Gaara's arms and Yami did not like it. And she knew that Zenaku would hate it as well. "That Bitch will pay for that." She promised under her breath and she smirked walking away from the two heading home.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara decided that it was best for Sakura to stay with him that night. And she did. Temari said that She should take Gaara's bed and Gaara kick Kankuro out of his room and crash there (much to Kankuro's dislike). But Sakura didn't want to be alone so Gaara stayed in the couch in his room. He soon was persuaded to come to bed and lay by Sakura. She snuggled close for warmth. He smirked and wrapped around her waist.

**I TOTALLY HOPE YOU LIKEED IT! I LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS FUN AND TOTALLY DRAINING. PLEASE R&R!**

Here are the new Japanese words so you don't get confuddled! (Gawd I like that word! confuddled confuddled confuddled confuddled! LOL!)

Dana- suffix you give your husband.

Zenaku- Yeah yeah I know it's that bastards name. But just a FYI It means Evil. Perfect huh?

Yami- Yea yeah I know it's that bitches name. But just a FYI it means Bitch. Perfect huh?

Onni- Yeah yeah it's the last name of those evil bastards but it means Demon. Perfect huh?

Sakura tree- Cherry blossom tree not to be confused with Sakura herself.


	5. Blood on thy innocence

Chapter 5: Blood on thy innocence.

**Yo peoples lol! The 'problem' that Pein mentioned is coming into view. Sorry this is such a draggy chapter but it has a lot of major information. Please forgive me for not updating. Writers block! Oh and thank you to muselover4ever for your review! Thank you so much that means a lot to me! And sorry for two rapes in a row. Enjoy!**

Gaara stared at his wall. 'Stupid insomnia.' He grumbled in his mind. He looked at the sleeping form in his arms. His pitch black room popped with her pink hair and his red sheets. The black walls and furniture blended into the dark midnight hours. He herd the loud snoring of his brother Kankuro on the other side of the wall. He had half a mind to beat on the wall. But that would awake the sleeping beauty.

She stirred in his arms. She opened a sleepy emerald eye and jumped up looking around for something. Then gave up and just got up. A few seconds later Gaara herd a conversation on the opposite side of the wall. _"Kankuro wake your lazy ass up!" Called the pinkette. "Leave me be bitch." The puppeteer mumbled. "Wha-Wait whoa! Whoa! Put me down! Come on Sakura I'll stop snoring Um... Th-that's a window... Sakura! Please I'll stop!" Kankuro pleaded. _Gaara smirked when he herd glass break and a shriek come form the brunette on the other side. Sakura came back into the room and snuggled back up to Gaara. "Nice." He whispered. Sakura giggled. Kankuro lay on the lawn 'Gotta remember not to wake Sakura up again...'

--------------------------------

Tayuya walked up to drive the next morning and saw a body on the lawn. "Kankuro? What the hell are you doing in the yard?" She asked. "Sakura... Temper... Snoring..." He grumbled being woken up. "Oh _there_ you are Kankuro!" Sakura giggled from Gaara's window. "Hurry up and get dressed! Our sensi are coming today!" She laughed and ran back into the room. "I can't wait until you guys meet our sensis!"Temari shouted while Sakura made breakfast. By now everyone was dressed and the other had arrived at the Sabaku house hold a while ago. "Today's the big day huh?" Hinata asked and just them a knock came from the door.

Kankuro opened the door and then quickly closed it after looking at sharp onyx eyes and a pierce filled face with ripple eyes. He was hyperventilating. "Kankuro! What's wrong who's out there?" Naruto asked running out of the kitchen. He swung the door open to see the same thing and closed it quickly wide eyed. "Naruto-kun!? What's taking so long?" Hinata called. "Some... Scary... P-people... Out...side..." He panted looking at Hinata. She sighed and pushed the boys over and opened the door. "TOBI-SENSI!!!!!" She yelled (quite loudly for the quiet girl) and hugged him pulling all of them into the living room. "SASORI-SENSI!" Temari yelled and hugged her favorite sensi. "Itachi!" Sakura yelled and jumped from Gaara to Itachi. "Kurai taiyou." Itachi said fondly. He looked around and saw every one with their favorite sensi. Sakura with him and Hidan. Temari with Sasori and Kazuku. TenTen with Zetsu and Deidara. Hinata with Tobi and Kisame. And of course Ino with Pein and Konan. (They had grown close due to their mind techniques).

The boys stood there dumbfounded. The girls were interacting with males that weren't them. Shikamaru sighed and stood behind Temari. "I'm sorry! Shika-kun this is Sasori-sensi and Kazuku-sensi! They are my favorite sensi out of the group." She whispered the last part. Gaara gave up and went over to his woman pulling her by her waist to him. "Oh Panda-chan. This is Itachi-sensi and Hidan-sensi. They were closet to me growing up." She said and Gaara nuzzled her neck. "I see." He said into the supple skin. "Well. I'm Sabaku Gaara. A _person_ in my koishii's life is a person in mine." He said and reached out a hand.

Itachi looked at him with a small smile. "Uchiha Itachi." he said grabbing it and Gaara gripped it hard. "Uchiha..." He whispered. "Your related to Sasuke?" He asked hate at the mention of Sasuke. Itachi hardened his grip as well and said "My brother wishes to kill me. But I shall never allow it. I killed our clan to protect him and he betrayed me. He is no brother of mine any longer." and with that he let go and Gaara relaxed. "Good." He whispered.

-------------------------------

Ino's cell rang after everyone ate Sakura's buffet of wonderful food and crashed in the living room. "Uh huh... Yeah... I-... No... No don't do that... No... Yes I'm prepared... Yeah... Do you... Fine..." Ino's conversation confused the girls. When she finally hung up. "Well I gotta go for now. Sorry" She said and stood up stretching. "Kk. Come back fast got it Ino-pig?" Sakura asked with a smile. Ino nodded and looked at Kiba. He gave her a 'can I come too?' puppy-dog look. She shook her head and smiled at his pout. She walked out of the door and out into the street. The conversation played in her mind with a tear in her eye.

"_Yamanaka Ino?" a Iron steel voice asked. "Uh huh" She said into her phone. "You know where the storage place is on the edge of town?" The person said. "Yeah" She responded sounding weird. "Good." the person said. "I-" She started but was cut off. "You don't want too meet your _new _lover?" The voice asked cold. "No" She responded just as cold. "Then would you like to come home to find your family dead?" The voice had an sadistic gleam to it that made Ino shiver. "No" she whispered barely audible. "I can cut them open and preform a autopsy while they scream." The man said. "No don't do that" she said with ordering in her voice. "Is that a command?" the voice chuckled. "No." Ino said trying not to grit her teeth. "Good. You prepared to die?" the voice said evilly. "Yes I'm prepared" she whispered with a stone face. "Positive?" it said chuckling. "Yeah..." she started. "Do you..." but she was cut off. "No just come here. Nothing is required." He growled. She sighed angrily. "Fine" and she hung up._

She shivered as she rode her bike to the storage house on the edge of town. 'Sasuke' the boy's smirk lifted a bit after he hung up with the blonde beauty. "Well?" came a mans gruff voice from behind him. "Well... She's coming." He sighed. "But I'm not sure if I should trap her and kill her family in front of her or just get done with them so I can have some fun before killing her." Sasuke said thoughtfully. The older man grunted. "How's that one girl Zenaku? Sakura her name be?" Sasuke said looking at the older man. "She's... Difficult." He said with another grunt.

Sasuke growled at the clock. 'she's late.' he thought as the storage door opened. "Zenaku!" Sasuke yelled into the intercom. "Yes sir?" he said back. "Dress her in some of Yamis' clothing. She's not in the appropriate attire." and with that he watched Zenaku capture the poor blonde slapping his favorite toy on her wrists. Chakra drainers, and dragging her down the hall. In another screen he saw him harshly strip her and roughly put a thong and matching bra on and he shoved her into the room Sasuke had prepared for them chaining her to the giant soft bed. "Zenaku send her family in there." Sasuke ordered into the ear piece.

Moments later Zenaku came back into the room with three little girls and foster parents. "INO!" The 'mother' called. Sasuke laughed sadistically at the display. The glass completely transparent wall that separated the family as the freed ones tried to claw to their 'little girl'. When he had his fill of the sad yet entertaining display he went out into the room with a smirk. "Bastard!" Ino's foster mom yelled at him. "Thank you." He said liking the spunk in the woman. "Now you get to watch me _rape_ your _daughter." _he said with a smirk. He stalked over to Ino with a hungry look in his eyes. She started freaking. She struggled against her restraints bruising her wrists and ankles in the process. He leaned down and roughly kissed her switching out a pocket knife. She screamed into his mouth and he pulled back. "Tsk tsk. You poor girl you forgot your manners." He said running his knife along her jaw line cutting deep into her. She let out a straggled cry. "Now now. We don't want to hurt ourself now would we?" He purred in her ear. She shook her head nervously. He chuckled evilly glaring down with lust in his eyes.

"Don't hurt her please!" Ino's mother called. "Shut up whore!" Zenaku said punching her in the stomach. She sank to the floor spitting up blood. Ino silently cried and Sasuke smiled. With mock courage Ino spit in his eyes. Sasuke laughed. "Now now. Please don't be so _crude_" She glared at him. She closed her eyes expecting to be slapped when she saw his frown and herd him growl angrily. But instead Sasuke in one swift motion he discarded her clothing by swiping his knife down her front cutting into her. She screamed at the pain. He chuckled at this. He discarded his clothes and placed himself at her mouth. Then shifted her on her shackles and chains and he shoved his dick in her mouth forcing her to suck. She cried as he pushed her face deeper onto himself. He thrusted in her face and she almost choked. Her mothers protests were drowned out as panic continued to rise in the blonde.

After Sasuke was satisfied with her blow job he pulled out. But then he remembered he didn't cum. He shoved back in. This time after a short time he came and it choked Ino. When he pulled back she was gasping for breath. He liked this. Her face was red from lack of oxygen and a deep embarrassed blush. Her mother cried and her father was panicking. Her little sisters were wide eyed and tears came over their faces.

Sasuke turned her over positioning his fingers at her pussy. He pushed in his middle finger and started pumping. She screamed and trashed as unwanted pleasure crashed through her body. He inserted another finger and another and another until both hands were in her hot pussy. She cried harder as he rubbed. Her virginal walls burned. Once he was satisfied he positioned his hard cock to her hot entrance. With a hard trust he pushed past Ino's walls and she let out a loud scream in pain. He didn't wait for the pain to subside and he started trusting hard and fast. Blood pooled from her inside and her chest wound. He cut along her spine and blood fell down off of her back.

He bit hard on the nape of her neck as he came. She screamed in pain from the cum and his bite. He growled as he lapped up her blood. She shivered and her body told her to pass out. Sasuke noticed she was about to pass out so he took a dilldoh out and shoved it up her ass. She screamed and her body reluctantly shook awake. "Pl-please st-top! P-p-please!!!" She screamed. Her mother was now naked and raped by Zenaku and her father was tied up being forced to watch his new daughter and his wife being defiled. His youngest girls were crying in a corner rocking back and forth.

'Kiba... P-please s-save me... P-p-pl-ea-ease...' She thought as Sasuke pounded and shoved into her.

-------------------------------------

CRASH! The window busted. "Kiba couldn't you of been more quieter?" Naruto whispered. "No." Kiba snapped. "I can smell her and her fear. She's terrified." Kiba whispered. Sakura climbed through the window. "Hinata help me here." Sakura said looking at her friend. Hinata nodded and put her hands together. "BYAKUGAN!" They said and their byakugan activated. The boys stood in awe. Especially Neji. "How the hell do you have the byakugan?" Neji yelled. "Some things are more important Neji-san." Sakura explained after locating Ino.

-----------------------------------

BOOM! The door flew open and a startled Sasuke looked up from his position inside of Ino. She looked horrible. Her eye was swollen shut and her arms looked like they were about to break the ligaments in her wrists. Kiba's breath hitched as he cast his gaze down Ino's body. _His _Ino. That _bastard _took _his _Ino's innocence. Ino looked at Kiba weakly and cried in shame. She tried to call out to him, but she could not speak. Sasuke moved painfully inside her as he shifted positions.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuzuka! Is this _your _slut?" He asked and Kiba felt his heart pang. Anger welled inside of him but before he would move Sakura's fist contacted with Sasuke's face (who was now out of Ino with boxers up.) he slammed into the glass wall shattering it. Gaara's breath hitched. 'What the hell just happened. That looks like three meters of solid glass.' Ino cried and Kiba rushed to her. "UCHIHA!" Sakura said _very_ pissed as she stalked over to the raven haired bleeding form.

"What do you want bi-" but then another fist contacted with his face but not Sakura's. "How _dare _you harm my koinu!" Konan screamed. Blood gushed out of the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "And who are you? Another one of this groups bitches?" Sasuke said his words slurred.

Pein did not like this. _No one_ called his wife a _bitch_. "Kiba... Th-thank you." Ino said as Kiba carefully slipped his shirt on Ino followed by his jacket. Blood spluttered all over the clothing and Kiba's skin. Hinata and Temari ran over to check the family. The girls hadn't been harmed other than the trauma that was most likely to happen later on. The mother had long passed out and the father had struggled so hard against his restraints that blood pooled around the crown of his skull and his torso. "Sleep now..." Hinata whispered to the man and he did. He passed right out and was carried out by Tobi. "Thank you Tobi-sensi." Hinata said. Tobi closed his eye and said "No problem hasagashi. Tobi is a good boy for his student." Hinata smiled at his innocence but quickly turned her attention to Sakura and Itachi. Sakura let out a small smile before gripping Sasuke's neck. Hinata looked into her eyes to look for the change... Nothing... Something kept her sane. She looked puzzled but she quickly snapped out of it and ran to heal Ino.

_'Your not being easy to control you know.' _Sakura growled at her demon. _**'Then don't fight me child.'**_The demon replied. _'Yeah... Maybe you should let her out! It's more fun than just chocking him.' _Her inner Sakura said agreeing with her giant neko demon. _'And your not making it any easier bitch!' _at the word 'bitch' inner Sakura scoffed and smirked evilly. She thrashed around her confines and helped the demon who enjoyed the help. "Goddammit! Stop thrashing!" She said aloud. Itachi looked at her and then at his writhing brother in her clutch. "Sakura!" He snapped and she let go as did the demon. Startled she looked at Itachi. He looked at Sasuke and nudged his head toward the door where the others had left. She nodded and exited.

--------ITACHI"S POV--------

I looked at the pathetic excuse for a Uchiha. He made me sick. "Will you answer me this dear worthless brother." I said spitting out the word brother like a bad flavor in my mouth. He looked at me with hate and resistance. "Do you belong to a gang?" I questioned not caring if he answered me or not. He looked at me with such defiance I knew he was. "Which one?" I asked not leaving his eyes. He stared at me and spat out saliva that smelled of cum and sake. My mind filled with rage at the smell of my students cum in my nostrils. It sickened me. I smashed his head at his temple and blood rolled down the side of his face.

"ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS SLOP!" I screamed at him outraged. Hidan stood in the corner watching along with Pein and Konan. "Tell me!" I yelled again slamming his head to my knee. Blood covered his face but he just laughed. He spit out blood so he could talk. "I'll humor you brother..." He grunted. It looked painful. It felt good to take my anger out on the person out to kill me. My heart constricted into a heart attack but I used chakra to suppress the pain like Sakura had taught me. He laughed but choked from pain. Pain. It radiated off of him. I loved the feeling. "I'm in the gang formally known as 'Kuroi Honoo' the dark flame." He said with a smirk. I stood dumbfounded. I tuned slightly so I could see the others but only barely.

"So your part of the Kuroi Honoo... Interesting. Itachi." Pein said and I turned completely around and looked at him. His ripple eyes burning holes in my own as he looked into them. I tuned away from his gaze and replied my usual 'understood.' I knocked him out cold and dragged his body along with us. I took one last look around the room and growled. I turned and came face to face with Pein. "We have a bigger problem than we thought... And not just with the war. You need to see Sakura." And with that I gave a small nod and we left.

---------NORMAL POV-------

Zenaku looked out from his hiding place. He smiled. The boss was gone... He can have some fun with his own bitch. 'Oh, Sakura... How much fun shall we when I get to you....' he thought and left.

Hinata sat on the ground at Yoshii's feet. Ino's mother whimpered in her sleep. She was bad but not as bad as Ino. She wasn't as bad as what happened to Sakura all those years ago. Not even as bad as what happened to Sakura-sama recently. But she was bad off. Kiba wouldn't let anyone but Sakura touch her and Gaara wouldn't let anyone touch Sakura at all. Kiba reached up to put his hand on her shoulder when she had bandaged Ino but earned a growl from the red head behind her mid-air.

"She'll be asleep for only a few more minuets. Usually she would just spring up from a beating but not this time. She has to have some time to recover. And Kiba" Sakura said. Kiba looked at her with curious eyes. "Y-yes..." He answered his voice shaking from the tears he was holding back. "The world is full of people that want to hurt others. Understand?" She said firmly but kind. He nodded and looked away down at Ino who looked more peaceful now that she was cleaned up. He smiled but it vanished quickly after he saw her shirt starting to slide off of her shoulder. He quickly pulled it up and kissed her forehead gently wiping her bang out of her face. Sakura smiled at this and Gaara draped his strong arms around her shoulders.

"Now..." Sakura said getting up Gaara following. "My panda-chan we have things to discuss." Sakura said pulling on his hands heading toward the door when it swung open. Pein, Konan, Hidan and Itachi walked in and the other members of the Akatsuki looked at each other as Pein looked at every one of them. They knew that the problem is to come into play now. "Your not going any where Sakura." Pein said and Sakura froze. Gaara caught it and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugger her to him. She nodded and quickly turned into Gaara's embrace. Ino groaned as Sakura sat in Gaara's lap on the couch. She opened her sky blue eyes and blinked back the pain wrapping her chakra around her body.

"First. Sakura Itachi has a favor to ask." Konan said siting next to her husband (Pein). "Itachi-sensi?" Sakura said and Itachi collapsed sliding on the wall clutching his heart "What did you do this time sensi?" She quizzed making her way over to her fallen sensi. "N-nothing... I just ran out of pills last w-week." He replied with difficulty. Sakura tutted at his ignorance and he looked away ashamed. "Well you'll never get better if you have that jacket on all the time. Now here..." She said with a sigh. She helped him out of his black and red (with clouds!^^) jacket and she helped him out of his shirt and fishnet. Gaara almost growled at her undressing another male. Sakura sensed this and playfully smirked.

After she had looked him over Sakura pulled chakra to her hands until they glowed black. "Hold him!" She ordered and Temari used chakra to up her strength and held the man in place. "Sakura-sama?" Hinata said. Sakura looked at her and nodded acknowledging her speech. "W-why are you using your black chakra for th-this?" She asked scooting closer to Naruto. "Because Hina-chan..." She started and turned back to Itachi. "He needs it..." she finished and thrusted her palms to his chest.

Immediately he reacted on instinct and pain. The chakra felt like it was ripping his heart out of his chest. And there was a reason. It was literally tearing his heart out of his torso. It slashed open his chest and separated his ribs and it extracted his beating organ. Black chakra swirled around the heart and he thrashed and kicked but Temari held him down with much difficulty. He screamed. He had nothing like this done to him. This surgery was painful... Sakura knew that. Lights blinked out and all that lit the room was the white etching of the black void engulfing Itachi's heart. His ear numbing screams made almost everyone flinch or cringe away from the noise. Hinata's head swam as she allowed Sakura to use her chakra and convert it into the black life source.

After about a hour of agonizing pain in his chest Sakura had reconnected all of the torn tissue and soothed all of the scars and healed the disconnected tubes releasing clots that plagued his diseased heart. Itachi looked at his student and then at his chest. "Domo arigato... Kurai taiyou... Once again you have saved me..." He whispered and Sakura's face lit up. "Now you need to rest and not over exert yourself..." Itachi raised a slender finger but Sakura cut him off "And NO You may NOT torchure your brother." Itachi let out a small pout.

"Girls... Before Itachi goes UPSTAIRS we have something to explain..." Pein said giving Itachi a small glare when he said 'upstairs' for he got up and rolled his shoulder. "And that would be?" Sakura asked helping Itachi to a recliner and propping his feet up. "There is a 'problem'..." Konan said taking her seat on the couch pulling Pein down with her. As the Akatsuki filled the furniture the girls scolded their guys and made them sit in the floor so there was room for the adults. Only Ino was allowed on the couch but she insisted that Tobi sit on the couch. Kiba carefully lowered Ino onto his lap on the floor. She lightly smiled and snuggled closer to his chest.

Pein looked around and sighed. "OK... The thing is this... There is a war going around you. Constantly." he explained with his rippled eyes closed. "Who's at war?" TenTen asked looking at Deidara. He looked at her and replied, "Our gang, the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara's gang Kuroi Honoo." Pein nodded and continued. "The currant school you are in is a special one. There are certain teachers that work for us and there are certain ones that work for Madara." (I know that Tobi is Madara but I want him to be Obito. Deal with it!) He looked at the girls and their boys. The girls seemed to understand but the boys had a confused look about them. "So... Who are they?" Kiba asked absent-mindlessly. "Well I know one of them personally... Tsunade is one of them..." Sakura said and looked at the dog boy who was petting Akamaru and gently stroked Ino's thigh.

"Tsunade-baabaa? Wh-" Naruto started but Sakura shot him a small glare and held up a finger. "Let me finish baka. Now Tsunade has direct connections to city hall and the council making it easier for us to manipulate the city to our advantage. Also it's easier for us to preform our missions throughout the city." she finished. "So basically you have the city wrapped around your finger." Gaara inquired. Pein nodded. "But unlike the Kuroi Honoo we preform missions to shut them down. They wish to rule the world." Konan added. "And what other thing could be more cliché?" Shikamaru mumbled earning a slap on the arm from Temari. "It's troublesome..." He muttered. "Yes it is... But it can't be helped. Unfortunately instead of keeping this underground the allies from various other lands and cities have come to band with the Kuroi Honoo. We of course have connections and moles but this is becoming more and more difficult... We are very sorry for this but girls..." Pein said looking around randomly. "You must come with us to go to war... Kaira is willing to be your commander. Your all very qualified war personnel." Itachi said looking at them timidly. Sakura stood up and walked over to the kitchen bar that allowed one to see into the kitchen from the living room.

She picked up a photo of them when the battle of Akai no Yuki 'crimson snow' was won. She missed Kaira and Annii and Ishimaru and Sakushi. But would she give really give Gaara up for her old commander? No... Probably. "Sensi..." She said and turned. "What about the boys?" Sakura asked. He sighed. "They have no military experience... You must choose... Between your love and passion for war and your boyfriends..." He said. An awkward silence filled the room as Sakura pondered this. "Sakura-sama... We'll do whatever your say. Your the Taisho... We're just Shosho other than Temari who is a Chujo." Hinata said with a sad gleam in her eyes. Naruto looked at her. 'Hina-chan...' he thought. Sakura thought hard calling on her mini council in her head. _'So what do you need Sakura?' _her inner self said annoyed about being awoken. _**'Sh... don't be so rude child.'**_ her inner demon scolded. 'I need some help with this guys... If I allow the boys to come with us they shall have to train and that could kill them.' _'So? When we go to war we might die as well. There's no point in that.' _'True but at the same time you have to consider that they have a life. They aren't destined to die young.' She argued back. _**'you have a strange mind child. You need to stop that impure thought f your destiny rule your consciousness.' **_the ancient biju said with promise in her voice.__

__'Yes I do and you make me feel much better Nekoshi.' she thought bitterly bitting her thumb like her beloved L-kun does on death note. _'touchie! You asked for our help! And Nekoshi is right you know. You and the others are destined to die when you turn eighteen so what? Live it up girl! There is nothing that can keep you and Gaara apart and you know that. Your just a stubborn baka!'_ her inner self said and that broke the camels back. She was never one for patience. "I AM NOT A FUCKING BAKA!" she screamed seething at her inner self. Every one scooted away from her minus Gaara who stared at her. "No one called you a baka." He said in a monotone well um... Tone of voice. "I'm not talking to you guys." She said glaring at him but she stopped seeing that it was Gaara who spoke.

"Is Nekoshi giving you hell again Sakura-sama?" Hinata asked, "Or is it your inner self?" Temari asked "Or is it both?" They said together. Sakura held up two fingers. They nodded. "your decision?" Gaara asked looking at her. "You boys have a choice... You can come with us but you have to go through training... But the training can kill you... Kaira is vicious... Or you can stay here and be a connection for us... Or you don't have to do anything but we can no longer be together at all. Not as friends neighbors and especially not lovers... You have until morning." She said and plopped in Gaara's lap. "You are to leave in one week. You all have until then to make final preparations." Pein said. "Oh and Sakura... You need to clean out the attic for us. You have some stuff in there that needs to be cleared out. You don't have to do it now but please have it done in at least a year... Or less depending on when you can... OK?" Pein said as they walked out of the door. "Kk! Ja ne sensis!" Sakura said. "I'm going to go to see Shizune..." Itachi said limping down the sidewalk. "NO SEX! IT"S BAD FOR YOUR CONDITION!" Sakura yelled and he waved off the comment. "BITE ME." He yelled back. "I CAN AND WILL!" She yelled again and he nodded knowing she would.

--------------------------------

Everyone had gone to their rooms and snuggled with their loves fast asleep. All other than Sakura and Gaara who were both insomniac. He turned to her and she looked at him. He came over and stood behind her sitting form on the window sill breathing down her neck and licking her earlobe. She shivered from the pleasure. "Sakura... I _need_ you..." He whispered to her. She blushed. "You can have me..." She whispered back. He turned her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she gasped lightly allowing entrance to her hot cavern. The intertwined her fingers in wild red silk that was his hair. She moaned as he picked her up and playfully tossed her on the black bedspread. She purred as he worked his magic on her. His fingers lightly plucked at her soft neck. He leaned into the crook of her neck and bit down had enough to puncture the skin. She whimpered and he released her. "You are now my _mate._ You are never leaving my grasp." and she shivered. "I should not wish for you to do this... For the pain of my past... Me being raped... But I wish that you do... I love you my Panda-chan..." And she cried. He looked down and whispered "What's wrong? Am I going too far?" She shook her head. "No, It's just... I wish I could give you my virginity... But it was taken from me..." She sobbed. Gaara leaned into her neck licking where he had marked her and whispered something in her ear that made her stop everything and distrust her ears.

**YEAH! WELL FINALLY THIS THING IS FINISHED! I HAD TO SET ITACHI UP WITH SHIZUNE. I JUST HAD TO LOL. BESIDES THEY LOOK GOOD TOGETHER. BUT ANYWAYZ PLEASE R&R! COME ON THIS IS NOT JST FOR FUN. ALTHOUGH IT IS PRETTY DAMN FUN TO WRITE THIS STUFF. SO YEAH. REMEMBER R&R.**

Japanese words in this chapter so you don't get confuddled!!!

Domo arigato- Thank you very much.

Taisho- General

Shosho- Major-General

Chujo- Lieutenant-General

And a side note: Just for fun so you aren't confuddled about Japanese army ranking (I'm going with world war 2 rankings) here's the list:

Recruit

Private 2nd class(Nitohei)

Private 1st class(Itthei)

Superior Private(Jotohei)

Lance corporal/Leading private(Heicho)

Corporal(Gocho)

Sergeant(Gunsho)

Sergeant-Major(Socho)

Warrant Officer(Jun-i)

2nd Lieutenant(Sho-i)

1st Lieutenant(Chu-i)

Captain(Tai-i)

Major-General(Shosho)-this is what Hinata,Ino,TenTen, Ishimaru, and Sakushi are.

Lieutenant-General(Chujo)-This is what Temari is.

General(Taisho)-this is what Sakura and Annii are.

Commander(Shogun)-This is what Kaira is. (I'm going with Shogun cuz I can't find what Commander is!^^)


	6. Blood on thy misery

Chapter 6 Blood on thy misery

**Yo people! muselover4eva Thank you for reviewing twice. That means a lot to me... Please enjoy this chapter!**

"Some one _took_ your precious innocence... But you can still _give_ it. You never _willingly _gave it away. It's _your_ special gift to whom ever _you_ wish to give it to." Sakura looked up at her love. Did he just say that? Cheesy as it was she couldn't believe it. Gaara looked at her. "What's wrong Koishii?" he asked looking into her dazzling emerald eyes that once held tears. "N-nothing! Oh Gaara-kun... That means so much to me!" She said hugging his neck. He kissed her and held her hips. He looked at her breaking the passionate kiss. "May I?" He asked playing with her shirts third button. She giggled and nodded and he frantically undid the buttons until he had torn the shirt off of her shoulders. He stared at her perfect large (I'm talking Wolfina from ZOMBIE POWDER large.) breasts clothed by a black lace bra. He quickly removed his shirt with the help of Sakura and she traced his muscles. He roamed over her six pack and she his eight pack. His strong arms held her as he lazily kissed her. She moaned quietly against his lips savoring the taste of his cavern.

He bit lightly on her shoulder and slowly lay butterfly kisses down her collar bone he stopped at her bra. He bit hard on the middle in between the two cups and it ripped springing them free. She groaned as he teased a nipple. He slowly suckled on one of the tits and massaged the other. He lightly bit down on the nipple and she whimpered. He moved to the other one and gave it equal attention. He lay open mouth kisses along her stomach and she whimpered at the torchure. He came to her pants and undid the button. He slowly slid the fabric off of her and when that was done he slid her thong down centimeter by agonizing centimeter. She groaned at his stroking on her inner thigh.

He sat up. She followed. "What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her and smirked. He kissed her and she gasped when she felt him grab her hands. He lead her down to is pant button and had her unbutton them and slowly unzip it. She hooked her fingers and pulled down swinging her hips and went down lower. She did the same with his boxers. His member sprang free. She looked at it and smirked. She pulled it into her mouth and started to suck. He moaned as she twirled her tongue around his erection. After he had cummed she slowly came back up. "You taste like honey and strawberries." She whispered. He got back on top of her. Gaara licked at her entrance. His tongue darted in and out earning a moan from Sakura. She cummed and he lapped up her juices. "You taste like cherries and sake." He said and She giggled. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked with pleading in his usually stoic eyes and she nodded.

He plunged into her and she moaned. "Are you OK?" He asked stretching over her body. She nodded and he started at slow pace. Sakura felt a wonderful heat in her stomach. She was being filled for the first time in her life willingly by the person she loves. "G-Gaara..." She panted. "Harder... Deeper... Please..." She begged. He complied thrusting harder and deeper into her core. He gently lay his fingers on her scarred back as she arched her back. He slowly circled and massaged the tissue and she moaned. _'I found a sweet spot.' _he thought. He sped up and she groaned in ecstasy. "G-Gaara I-I'm going t- AAAH!" And she cummed. Her walls closed on him and it milked him. He poured into her thrusting weakly.

He collapsed rolling off to the side. He unhooked her legs and she rolled over laying on his chiseled chest. "I love you Gaara" Sakura breathed. "I love you too Koishii..." He whispered and they fell into a blissful sleep.

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura-sama! Time for school!" TenTen yelled from the hall way. She knocked and waited for the woman in the room to answer. "Sakura-sama?" She said and opened the door. "OMG!" She yelled and Sakura and Gaara bolted up right. "Go-gomena-asai! Forgive me for intruding Sakura-sama!" she stammered. Sakura yawned and pulled the covers up over her breasts. "Forgiven only if you leave." She said and TenTen bowed and walked out with a giant blush on her face. She walked down the steps and the others looked at her. "What happened?" Temari asked. "Um... Well... Ya see, there is going to be a little drag this morning... And um... I think one of my fan fictions played last night." She said her blush darkening. The girls rose their brows. "Oh... Well yeah. At least they found some one to trust..." Hinata said. "What does that mean?" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. "They had... Um-" "They banged." Temari said cutting her off. "Uh... Banged?" Shikamaru said raising a brow. "Fucked, Had sex... Your pick." She said.

Sakura and Gaara came down the stairs dressed and ready for school. "Did ya have a nice night?" Ino asked grabbing a piece of toast. "Uh... Yeah sure I guess." Sakura said. "Hn." Was Gaara's reply. "Cool, cool. Anything eventful? Do anything? Any_one_?" She said taking a bite. Sakura looked at Gaara and looked out the window. Kankuro took a swig of OJ as Sakura said "Yeah... Me Gaara and Gaara me." She said and shrugged. And guess what? Kankuro's OJ flew everywhere. "SO YOU DID FUCK LAST NIGHT!?" He yelled. "Uh duh. Isn't that what she just said?" Gaara asked irritated.

"Who fucked who?" Pein asked coming into the house. "Gaara fucked Sakura." Naruto said simply. Pein looked shocked. "Um... Was there-" And a shoe hit him in the back of the head. "Stop that Pein-dana." Konan yelled retrieving Deidara's shoe. The girls laughed at the man that raised them. "So you two had sex?" She asked pointing at Gaara and Sakura. They nodded. "Well Good for you two! Sakura you needed the trust that gave and Gaara you needed the love it makes. And besides. The rest of you wont be virgins by the time the 'war' ends." She said and they all stood mouths agape. "are you high?" Kiba asked. Konan laughed and shook her head. "No, no I just know how this stuff works. Now all of you out of the house and off to school! Kaira has changed the dead line to four days. Now go sign out or drop out or whatever the hell you want and come home! Now off you go!" She said shooing them out of the house.

They all mounted their bikes or 'babies' as the girls called them and sped off. The boys all yelled at them at the first red light for driving too fast but they just laughed and sped off challenging them to a race. They sped on down the road and the girls all thought that it was time they freaked the boys out. they all stood on their still moving bikes and took their helmets off. Sakura stood backwards looking at the boys using her feet to steer and keep balance. Temari and Ino both did a back bend crossing onto the others bike (so like Temari has her hands on Ino's bike and her feet on her bike in a back bend and Ino's hands were on Temari's bike in a back bend and then they switched bikes^^). TenTen had her feet on hers and Hinata's bike and held Hinata in the air by her ankles which Naruto did _not_ like.

They laughed as they crossed into the school parking lot and everyone looked at them. The boys stopped their bikes and got off them quickly. Sakura laughed and she flicked her hand and her bike flipped and she ran on it. It spun and landed on it's back wheel and she landed perfectly on the front tire in the air. She stood there on her tip-toes and laughed. The other girls had done less dangerous landings and they laughed. "Don't you girls _ever_ do that on a highway again!" Gaara said standing at the edge of Sakura's bike. She did a back flip off of it and it fell slowly to the ground. "OMG! You should of saw the looks on your faces!" Ino said and Kiba growled. "Oh these are going to be worth something!" Sakura said holding up pictures. She lay them flat on her hand to show really funny looks that the boys had on their faces. "Oh you guys are priceless!" TenTen exclaimed pointing at them. They all had a bright blush on their faces. "Let's go..." Gaara mumbled and they stalked by the girls and walked into school.

"You think their ready Kaira-sama?" a girl said. "Yeah... Annii make the preparations." Kaira said and Annii bowed saying "Hai shonin." and dissipated.

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BUT I GOT INTO A SITUATION WHERE I COULDN'T. HOPE YOU LIKED!!!**


End file.
